


Bitter Trust

by kripkeisgod



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Attempted Rape, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kripkeisgod/pseuds/kripkeisgod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Jared and Jensen came out and married, they seem to have the spotlight on them constantly. Most of their fans were happy and supportive when they came out, but as with always in fandoms, there are occasionally ‘nutty fans’ and unfortunately one seems to be focusing all his attention on Jared. The police are quick to assure the couple that Jared isn’t in any real danger, but they could be proved fatally wrong when the stalker’s obsession leads to kidnap. For Jensen that’s the final straw, he isn’t going to stand back while his husband is trapped by some psycho! He’s going to bring Jared back himself if he has to – after all, he didn’t get the part of Dean Winchester for nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a plot bunny by imogen_lily (Thank you!), who was also a huge help with the planning of this fic. Thanks for reading!

_ "Jared I love you with all my heart and soul. You’re everything to me and always will be. I want to spend the rest of my life proving it to you . . . if you’ll let me. Jared? Baby? Make me the happiest guy in the world . . . please?” _

_ Looking down into the eyes of the man he loved Jared waited for the inevitable fear to take over. He waited for all of his usual doubts and excuses to flood back and remind him why he couldn’t accept. But it just . . . never happened. Looking down into those warm, pleading green eyes, so full of love – the very eyes that had stolen his heart in the first place – he felt the most tremendous rush of emotion. He felt love, adoration, comfort and through all of it not a single second of fear. It was in that moment that Jared realized with startling clarity that he was no longer afraid. He had no reason to be . . . not anymore . . . not with – him. And suddenly Jared knew there was only one answer he could give. _

_ Keeping his eyes locked on tender green he whispered the one word that would seal his commitment to this beautiful man: _

_ “Yes . . .” _

_   
_

Jared awoke with a groan. His head felt like there was a malfunctioning jackhammer inside it and he wasn’t ruling out the possibility of his throat actually being on fire. His whole body felt . . . strange, like he wasn’t fully in control of it.

  


Fuck . . . what the hell had happened to him? Last night . . . why couldn’t he remember?

  


Eventually Jared managed to co-ordinate himself enough to attempt to open his eyes. His bleary eyes sluggishly scanned his surroundings allowing him to see . . . absolutely nothing. Wherever he was it was pitch black – not even a slither of light anywhere. And if that wasn’t enough to get him panicked, his next discovery certainly was. In his attempts to move he realized with a growing feeling of sickening dread that he was both his arms and legs were bound and tied to whatever he was currently lying on. It felt like a bed but with the lack of light he couldn’t be sure, not that it even really mattered. No. what mattered was the fact that he was currently tied up in a room where he couldn’t see a thing and worst of all . . . he wasn’t alone in the darkness. There was someone there with him. He could hear them breathing. He could hear – whoever it was – as they moved around the room, circling him like a bird of prey closing in for the attack. Who was this person? He’d been told how much danger he could be in but he’d never, for a second believed that it would come to this. That it would go this far, and for the first time since it had all started all those months ago, the true gravity of his situation weighed on him. He dreaded whatever would come next.

  


Willing his eyes to adjust to the heavy darkness he heard his captor move close towards him. He felt their eyes burning a brand onto his skin . . . and . . . oh, God what a fucking perfect time to realize that he was naked as well as completely helpless.

  


His captor moved in and suddenly Jared felt a hand in his hair – stroking him. He tried to flinch away but his captor – who Jared was now certain was a man – was strong, he kept Jared’s head in place while he continued with his unwelcome caress. Jared tried to speak, to tell the man to get the fuck off and stop touching him but his head was still messed up. He felt drowsy and even the simple act of speech seemed beyond him, all that came out was the smallest of whimpers. What had this guy done to him?

  


“Shh, shh, shh. It’s o.k. Jared, it’s o.k. I’m here. I’m going to take care of you. You’re safe now. You’re safe with me.”

  


These were the first words the kidnapper had spoken. They allowed Jared to confirm his suspicions that it was in fact a man that was holding him as his prisoner. The words were spoken softly almost a whisper, like a he was speaking to a small child. It was meant to be comforting to him Jared supposed, but there was something about the voice. Something distantly familiar, but in his disoriented state he couldn’t place it for the life of him.

  


“Baby there a few things I still need to do before we can start our new life together. You woke up a little too early and I’m not going to be able to give you my full attention and you never deserve any less so . . . you’re not gonna like it . . . but I’m going to have to put you back to sleep for a little while o.k.?”

  


Jared started to panic but before he could make any discernable move of protest there was a cloth covering his mouth and nose and the harder he fought to turn his head away the harder the cloth pressed down. It was useless, there was no way he could keep fighting the pull of unconsciousness. 

  


His last thoughts before he gave in and let the sickly sweet smell of the chloroform pull him under were of loving green eyes and a tender smile. His mind screaming out to the man he loved more than anything. Praying he would find him. 

  


_ Jensen. _

_   
_

** (Eight Months ago.) **

  


Jared could feel his anger rising as he read and reread the text in front of him. Trying to calm himself did nothing to quell the fire burning inside him.

  


“Jensen!”

  


Jensen came rushing round the corner into the front room clearly concerned over his fiancés enraged shout.

  


“What? What is it? What’s wrong?”

  


“Have you read this?” Jared asked shoving the glossy gossip magazine into Jensen’s hands.

  


“That’s what’s got you so angry? A celebrity gossip magazine?”

  


“Just read it.”

  


Glancing down at the page Jared had left it open on he saw it littered with pictures of his and Jared’s faces and he suddenly felt he knew exactly where this was going. With a labored sigh he mentally braced himself and began to read the beginning of the article:

  


“T.V.’s hottest couple are set to marry after a whirlwind romance spawned from working together as Sam and Dean Winchester – two demon hunting brothers on the hit CW show Supernatural. With Mr. Ackles’s questionable and very public romantic history you’d be forgiven for thinking that Jared Padalecki was insane for committing himself to the notorious heart-breaker. There is no sign yet as to how long this ‘match-made-in-heaven’ will actually last but with Jensen Ackles’s track-record and lothario reputation we’re willing to bet the honeymoon period won’t be too long-lived. Either way the marriage between the two co-stars certainly won’t hurt ratings when the guys take to filming season seven of Supernatural later this year. . . “ And that was it, Jensen had read enough. “Jay, babe, I’ve told you before to just ignore this kind of thing. It’s not worth stressing-out over.” He turned then throwing the magazine into the trash.

  


“How am I supposed to just ignore it? They have no right to speculate on our relationship! And the shit they keep saying about you, Jen, I’m sick of it!”

  


“Jay, the people who write these things aren’t looking past they’re next paycheck – they write what sells truth be damned. There’s no point over-thinking it. . ."

  


“But they keep making you out to be some kind of monster who uses people before leaving them with nothing and that’s not you. I know it’s not you.”

  


Jensen cast his eyes down momentarily at that, his face unreadable before he stepped up to Jared and looked into his eyes.

  


“Look at me Jay. I love you. I love everything about you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You do believe me right.”

  


“Of course I do Jen.”

  


“Then that’s all that matters.”

  


Jared sighed and all but threw himself down onto the couch.

  


“I know, but it just . . . it really pisses me off that they’re saying those things about you and they just won’t leave us alone y’know? It’s like by the time we actually get to the wedding it won’t even be ours anymore.”

  


Jensen moved behind Jared on the couch and began massaging the man’s tense shoulders, comforting him.

  


“That’s not gonna happen baby. I’ll make sure of it. Our wedding is about us and only us and any paparazzi ain’t gonna make it through the door, any of them try and well . . . I won’t be held responsible for my actions.”

  


“Are you trying to tell me that there’s a strong possibility my new husband’s gonna get locked up on our wedding day? Damn, if I’d of known that I’ve picked someone like Johnny Depp – at least he has the star power to get away with it . . .”

  


“Oh. So you think he’d make a better husband than me? Charming, really.”

  


Smiling Jared turned around to look into Jensen’s beautiful green eyes. Cupping Jensen’s face tenderly Jared confessed:

  


“No. You’re going to be the best, I can tell.”

  


Jensen beamed at his fiancé before leaning forward to kiss his lips softly.

  


“Glad to hear it, now get off your lazy ass and help me – we have a wedding to finish planning.

  


TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Weddings, Jared decided, were more trouble than they were worth. In the excitement following the announcement of his and Jensen's upcoming nuptials, it seemed like everyone had decided to forgo telling him just how stressful the whole thing was going to be.

There was just so much to organize. And the closer it came to day, the harder and more panicked everything became. On top that, both his mother and soon-to-be mother-in-law had taken it upon themselves to 'help' as wedding planners – Jared really shouldn't of been surprised when what they called 'help' turned out to be nothing short of a living nightmare (he still didn't see the difference between ivory and white, but apparently they were worlds apart and it was just so shocking that he didn't see it! Maybe he should have told them just how little something like that actually mattered in his opinion – it was a credit to his manners and self-preservation that he didn't).

The thing is – Jared was o.k. with all of that, he could deal with the 'thousand and one' thing long list he had to contend with and the fussing mothers and over-excited sisters – all of that was to be expected, hell he could almost learn to enjoy it, if it wasn't for one other factor. The press. Ever since he and Jensen had gone public after season 5, the paparazzi along with interviewers for all the trashy, glossy, celebrity gossip magazines just refused to leave them alone and the second they had gotten wind of the engagement things had become ten times worse. He couldn't walk down the street without having his photo taken.

It had been months since he'd seen anything other than his own and Jensen's faces plastered all over the cover of every single gossip mag he came across.

The whole thing was ridiculous, marriage was supposed to be about two people who loved each other sealing their commitment. It was intimate. Private, and everything Jared wanted with Jensen, but how could they when at the moment he couldn't even take Harley and Sadie out for a run without the whole world knowing about it?

Why couldn't they just leave them alone?

In all honesty Jared thought that was one of the main reasons he threw himself into organising the wedding like he did – it gave him the distraction he needed from the vultures clinging to and photographing every aspect of his and Jensen's lives. As well that, in his mind Jared almost felt as if he was compensating for the media storm, like if every part of their lives had to be lived out under a microscope now, then at least this way he could regain some control. He could control this, their wedding. He could make sure that it was about him and Jensen – them and only them – like it was always supposed to be. Without the media's interference.

As for Jensen? Jensen was amazing – Jared had no need for exaggeration or lies when he said that Jensen was the best fiancé he ever could have asked for. He took everything in his stride without freaking up a storm like Jared had found himself doing on more than one occasion lately. Even though the press were constantly speculating and spouting rumours about Jensen's imaginary 'commitment-phobic' behaviour his fiancé just dealt with it like a pro, with an endless patience that Jared had figured out a long time ago that he just didn't possess. Whenever Jared got too stressed or angry about the media circus – it was Jensen who calmed him down with a few hushed reassurances and gentle touches. Jensen was his anchor and if Jared had ever had any doubts about how much he loved and wanted to marry this incredible man then the last few months had banished them entirely.

Jared was startled out of his musings then as the his fiancé appeared behind him, wrapping his arms around Jared's waist, holding him in a tight embrace as he pressed a gentle kiss to the nape of Jared's neck. Jared smiled at the simple loving action.

“Jay?”

“Yeah Jense?”

“What're you thinking about?”

Turning in Jensen's arms, Jared placed a firm kiss on his fiancé's lips.

“You.”

“Hmm, only good thoughts I hope.”

“Maybe . . . I was just thinking about how amazing you are, how perfect and sexy. How much I love you and can't wait to marry you.”

“Sap.”

“Your sap.”

“Damn right you are – mine and no-one elses and by this time next week you'll have the ring to prove it.”

“Possessive much?”

“You love it.”

“I love you.”

“You love my inner caveman and you know it.”

“When did you get back? I didn't hear you come in.”

“Wow you were out of it – whatever was going on in that head of yours must have been interesting. I just got in, in fact I was looking for you – called your name a few times but you didn't answer.”

“Really? Sorry babe, guess I was a little . . . lost – why were you looking for me anyway?”

“I've got some news.” Whatever the news was Jared could tell it was something Jensen was happy about – he could see the barely contained excitement bubbling under his fiancé's smile.

“So spill.”

“Well you remember I told you about my friend Tom?”

“The Navy SEAL?”

“Yep, that's the one. You remember I told you that he probably wouldn't be able to make the wedding – that he wouldn't get leave in time?”

“Yeah, you were really upset about that – no matter how many times you said it was fine, it really got to you. I could tell. I can always tell.”

“And you always find a way to make it better, it's one of the reasons I'm marrying you. . .”

“Um Jense? You were saying about Tom?”

“Oh right, yeah. I got a phone call from Tom today – apparently a few months back he was injure in action . . .” Seeing the look of concern that immediately crossed Jared's expressive face Jensen was quick to reassure. “Nothing too serious, just a minor leg injury but enough to put him out of action – in fact it's pretty much completely healed by now, but knowing Tom it's probably taken him this long to even admit that there was ever anything wrong with him in the first place. Stubborn bastard.”

“Why does that sound familiar?” The fond smile belied Jared's good-natured teasing.

“Hey, just think yourself lucky that I'm not throwing myself in the way of bullets like Tom.”

“Good point – as much as I admire and respect the military and everything they do, I don't think I'd be able to cope with having you in danger every day.”

“You'll never have to. . . The thing is Tom was never happy with it either. He loved serving his country, but he always hated the sacrifices that came with it. He just wanted to find someone to fall in love with, settle down and start a family – obviously being a SEAL he couldn't do that. Tom's taken his injury as an out – his superiors told him he was welcome back when he healed but because of how well he's served over the years the was no obligation. It was entirely his choice and Tom - as much as he loves serving - decided to take honourable discharge instead. He's not a SEAL anymore – a decision he made three months ago but only informed me of today, and just to keep the revelations coming he asked me when the wedding was and told me that he's flying out in a few days so that he'll be here in time for the service.”

“So he is gonna be there? Well that's great, now you can stop moping around!”

“I guess I did get pretty down for a while huh? Doesn't matter now though right? I can't wait for you to meet him babe. Honestly you'll love him. I just know you two are gonna get on great.”

“I'm sure we will. It's good to see you so happy.”

“Why wouldn't I be? I'm marrying the most amazing man I've ever met next week and one of my best friends is gonna be there – I'd say that's a pretty damn awesome reason to be happy.”

And Jared couldn't argue with that. Yet deep down he felt there was just something off about this whole thing – like an understanding that the universe doesn't allow anyone to be this happy without causing a storm further down the line.

It was stupid and he was probably just worrying over nothing – but Jared was scared.

He was scared that there was something waiting just around the corner.

He didn't know how right he was.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

“JENSEN!”

The sleeping form was rudely awoken by what sounded like a cross between a banshee and a herd of elephants making as much noise as possible as they bounced up the stairs and crashed through the bedroom door.

“JENSEN! What are you still doing in bed!”

Scratch that, his little sister was worse than both.

“Go away Mac, I'm sleeping.”

“Not today you're not, I'm not missing out on being a bridesmaid because one of the grooms is a lazy ass!”

Bridesmaid? Shit! Jensen sat bolt upright immediately.

“Oh that woke you up I see.”

“What time is it? NOW MAC!”

“Calm down, it's a little after nine. You've got plenty of time, and before you get yourself any more worked up Jared's mom already called from the hotel – he's fully conscious and getting ready, which is more than can be said for you.”

“Not helping! Where did Mom put my suit when you guys arrived yesterday? I cannot be late, not today!”

“Jensen, calm down you have time and your suit's on the back of the door right where YOU left it so are you almost done with your freak-out so I can go and finish getting ready myself? I have to make myself look gorgeous.”

“Why? You've been a bridesmaid before an you never put this much effort in then.”

“Yeah but then I didn't have the opportunity to ogle Jared Padalecki in a tux. May even convince him he's marrying the wrong Ackles.”

“Hey! What happened to family loyalty! That's my soon-to-be-husband you're talking about. . . Husband. I'm getting married today!” Jensen's entire posture lit up with excitement at the words.

“Yeah . . . did you hit your head or something? Oh and FYI, family loyalty goes out the window when you bring Jared's ass into the equation.”

“That ass is MINE and in a couple of hours I'll have the certificate to prove it.”

“Spoil-sport.”

“Yeah yeah, now if you'll excuse me I need to get ready – can't keep my fiance waiting at the alter.”

Pushing Mackenzie out and shutting the door, Jensen leaned against the heavy wood. Not long now and he was going to sign the rest of his life away to Jared, with Jared. He couldn't wait.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jensen stood in front of the full length mirror fully suited and just about ready to leave. As he peered at his reflection, thinking about Jared and the vows they were about to make together he couldn't help but be taken back to the first time they met . . .

“ _Jensen this is Jared Padalecki, he'll be playing the part of Sam. Now . . .”_

_The rest of Eric's words dissolved into white noise as Jensen caught sight of the man who was to play his on-screen brother. He was tall, taller even than Jensen with longish floppy hair that had Jensen itching to run his fingers through it and gorgeous hazel eyes you could drown in. When he smiled it took Jensen's breath away and . . . oh god! He had dimples! Quite simply Jared Padalecki was beautiful. He'd stolen Jensen's heart with a single look and when Jared showed his easy affection by crushing Jensen to his chest in a huge bear-hug by way of greeting Jensen certainly wasn't complaining. He felt safe in this gorgeous giants strong arms, he knew right then and there that this was the man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He'd fallen and fallen hard and he was going to do whatever it took to get Jared to fall for him too._

Months of chasing for a date and four marriage proposals later Jensen was finally getting what his wish – Jared, by his side for the rest of their lives. For him, the ceremony couldn't come quick enough.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jared stood in front of the mirror adoring the wall of the hotel room he'd checked into last night - his mother's idea, apparently same-sex marriages didn't excuse the abandonment of tradition. She'd finally stopped fussing over him and left to check on Megan around five minutes ago, giving Jared some much needed alone time with his thoughts.

Jared straightened his tie and marveled at the fact that this was really happening, he was really getting married. There was a time when Jared believed it would never happen, that happily-ever-after's weren't real, true love didn't exist and he'd never find anyone to spend his life with. But then – then he'd met Jensen and his whole world was turned upside-down. He'd tried not to give in to the feelings that the other man had instantly stirred in him, tried to distance himself emotionally – but resisting Jensen proved impossible. He couldn't help but fall hopelessly in love with him. He couldn't help but give every part of himself over to the beautiful man and now he was glad he did. Giving into Jensen was the best decision he'd ever made because now he was preparing to marry the man of his dreams and the idea of his happily-ever-after finally doesn't seem so ridiculous and out-of-reach anymore. He had Jensen to thank for all of it.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The majority of the ceremony was a haze for both men. It didn't even register as the preacher recited his well versed and familiar lines about love and commitment, neither man had eyes for anything but each other, only coming back to themselves when it was time to give the vows they had written.

“Jared, there are probably a million things I could say to you now and none of them would ever really express the way I feel for you, how much I love you. I could list all the ways you make me smile, how you you make my world a little brighter just by being in it, how I fall more and more in love with you every time I see you. I could say all of that and it still wouldn't be enough – not to mention the fact that I'm not sure our friends and family would be too happy about listening to me drone on like a lovesick puppy for the next couple of days at least.” That comment got a burst of hushed laughter from the room, as well as sparking a not so subtle shout of “get on with it” from Chris.

“Alright alright.” Turning back to Jared Jensen continued.

“I'm not going to force everyone to stay here while I tell you all the ways you make my heart skip a beat and my blood sing but I will say this, from the first moment I laid eyes on you I knew you were the one. It was like my heart was screaming this is it, this is him, this is the guy you're going to spend the rest of your life with and I'm so glad I listened my heart rather than everyone who told me to just give up and let you go. I'm never going to let you go Jared, I love you and I'm going to spend the rest of our lives proving just how much, I just want to thank you for giving me the chance.”

“Now you Jared.” Came the deep voice of the preacher.

“Jensen, when I first met you I knew I was fighting a losing battle trying to keep my heart protected. I was terrified that I'd get hurt again, I didn't want to fall in love, I didn't want to let anyone in like that – but then there was you, with your easy smile, your sexy voice, Your stubbornness, you broke down every defense I had. I've never met anyone like you – no matter how many times I tried to push you away you refused to accept it and damn if that didn't just make you love you so much more. Letting you in was the best thing I've ever done because now I get to spend the rest of my life with you and I can't think of a single thing better. I love you Jensen, all the more because you never gave up, you're the only one who ever fought for me and I'd do the same for you in an instant. You're everything to me.”

The rest of the service was a blur as they exchanged rings and the preacher finally declared them married, and as they kissed to seal their commitment both men were overwhelmed with the thought that they had finally made it.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The service was over, the cake had been cut, speeches made and Jared had Jensen had lead their first dance now all that was left was to mingle with their guests until they make their excuses and sneak off to the hotel room.

Lost in his thoughts, it was more surprising than it probably should have been when Chad pulled Jared to the side.

“Chad what the hell man?”

“I can't believe you actually went through with this. How stupid are you?”

“Chad do not start this again, especially not today!”

Jared hissed trying to prevent anyone from overhearing. It was old news to him that Chad didn't like Jensen, he was convinced that he was going to hurt him and Jared was touched by his friends concern, he really was – he just wished that Chad could understand that he and Jensen loved each other, that Jensen wasn't the asshole serial-dating monster Chad thought he was.

“Jay he's just gonna hurt you . . .”

“I don't see what your problem is, you already gave him the 'break his heart I break your face speech' I thought you were over this.”

“That was before I heard about his reputation . . .”

“Chad, seriously stop! I've heard it all before and I don't wanna hear it again! Jensen has done nothing wrong, everything that's written in those celeb magazines is total bullshit I thought you knew that. Plus if Jensen was planning on using me and then dumping me as soon as he's had his fill then why am I wearing his ring? Answer me that. I appreciate your concern Chad but you really need to let this go. I know what I'm doing.”

“Really? Like you knew what you were doing with David? I don't wanna see you hurt like that again.”

“Damn you for bringing up David, he's the past, I have Jensen now and I'm happy – now if you excuse me I'm going to go and find my _husband_.”

Jared caught up with Jensen as he was talking to a tall dark haired man, his husbands eyes lit up when they landed on him.

“Jay, Hey, I was looking for you – This is Tom.” Jensen indicated towards the dark haired man who held out his hand for Jared to shake.

“It's a pleasure to meet you Tom, Jensen's told me so much about you.”

Tom smiled and let his hand linger over Jared's a little too long before letting go.

“You too, I couldn't believe it when Jensen said he was settling down, so I just had to come and see for myself the man who finally reigned him in although looking at you now I can certainly see why Jensen fell head-over heels – I hope you don't mind me saying this but you're gorgeous.”

Jared blushed under the comment and the way Tom's gaze never left his face. The close scrutiny wasn't entirely pleasant if he was being honest.

“Thank you, but you'll have to excuse me Misha wants to talk to me.”

He wasn't lying he had seen Misha sending him concerned glances pretty much from the moment he'd approached Tom and he was more than curious as to why.”

“Jared.” Misha called as soon as he was within earshot.

“Hey Misha, is something wrong?”

“I -I'm not sure – it's probably nothing, just . . . how well do you know the guy that's with Jensen?”

“Well, he's Jensen's friend I just met him why?”

“Look just be careful o.k. I have a bad feeling and I don't want to see anything happen to you.”

“Misha he's just a friend of Jense, I'm sure he's harmless enough – and what do you mean be careful I'm fine, stop worrying so much.”

Misha watched with a concerned gaze as Jared walked away. He didn't know how, but he just knew with a certainty that the boy was in danger. Just like he knew he'd do anything in his power to protect his friend.

Something was very wrong.

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

Jared stood out on the balcony to their hotel room, gazing out at the dark streets below with unseeing eyes. His mind was swimming with the warning he'd tried brush off. What had Misha meant? Was he just joking? Trying to scare him? No, Jared had been in enough prank wars with the man to know that Misha had meant the words to be completely serious. Misha was clearly worried, Jared only wished he knew why. What insight did the dark haired man have? Did he even really want to know?

“ _Look just be careful o.k. I have a bad feeling and I don't want to see anything happen to you.”_

What did that mean? What bad feeling did he have? What did Misha see in Tom – In one of Jensen's oldest friends - that was so bad he felt the need to warn Jared away from him? More worryingly, why did he have the unnerving feeling that Misha was right.

Something was coming for him.

As unfounded as the thought seemed to him, it came unbidden like a poison taking over his mind, his heart sped up a notch in its wake.

He couldn't stop it.

Whatever was coming, he felt with a certainty that he was powerless against it and wasn't that a fucking terrifying thought?

If the proverbial monster did strike, what was he to do then? And why did _if_ sound so much like _when_ in his own head? How could he survive what he felt would come? Who could he turn to when it happened? Who was going to save him if he couldn't save himself?

Staring out into the black of the night air that surrounded him did nothing to calm his frayed nerves as he hoped it would. The stillness of the night served only to provide him with more questions rather than give him answers to the ones already swarming through his mind. No matter how hard he stared into the inky blackness above him the clarity he so desperately sought wouldn't come, neither did it calm him in the way night-time usually did. The darkness of this night was so thick it was almost suffocating – in this night sky was nothing but the all-encompassing black, surrounding him, overwhelming him, trapping him. There were no stars, no light, no hope.

He shivered and knew it had nothing to do with the frigid Vancouver air.

Jared was so lost in his own thoughts that he jumped in surprise when strong arms circled him from behind, his heart beating so hard he half-expected it to break right out of his chest. After the initial shock Jared calmed enough to register the familiar wait of the arms, and the husky, voice whispering soothing words in his ear. The voice he knew as well as his own.

“Jensen, You scared the life outta me.”

“I know, I know, I'm sorry. I just missed you that's all.”

“It's o.k. I guess I was just . . . somewhere else.”

Jared felt Jensen body rack with a shiver behind him, his arms tightening around Jared's waist.

“It's freezing out here Jay.”

“I didn't notice.”

“Jay? What are you doing out here anyway?”

“Nothing - why are you out here?”

“Looking for you. I was just wondering what you were doing out here by yourself on our wedding night . . . shouldn't we be consummating it right now?”

Jensen punctuated his last statement with a series of kisses to Jared's neck.

“hmm, that does sound like a really good idea.”

Jared said, tilting his head to give Jensen better access to his neck.

“What were you doing out here anyway – and don't even think about saying nothing because I know that's not true.”

“I was just thinking.”

“About what?”

“Nothing.”

“Jared – You know you can tell me anything. Well as long as you weren't thinking that you've made a mistake marrying me and that if you don't come to bed you can get an annulment or anything. That's not what you were thinking right?”

“No, of course it wasn't. I love you. I could never regret marrying you.”

“That's a relief – so what were you thinking about.”

“It's stupid – no, it's nothing. Don't worry about it.”

“No, no, no. Do do that Jay.”

Jensen pulled away from Jared's back and turned the man to face him before cupping the side of Jared's face and looking straight into his eyes.

“Don't hide from me. Don't play down your concerns. Don't think they're not important to me, because that's just not true. Now something's obviously bothering you and whatever it is I want to help – but I can't do that if you don't tell me what's going on in that head of yours. What's wrong Jare? Really?”

“It's really not as big a deal as you think, it's just . . . Chad gave me some shit at the wedding party . . .”

Jensen's face hardened slightly at the mention of Chad – Due to Chad's suspicion of Jensen there was a mutual animosity between them.

“About me?”

“Yeah, he was saying that I was an idiot for marrying you and that it was a mistake . . . you were just gonna hurt me . . .”

“And is that how you feel?”

“What? No! God no Jense! Marrying you was the best decision I've ever made. I love you so much, you know that.”

“Then that's all that matter's. Let Fucktard think what he wants. We love each other, that's all that counts babe.”

“I know, and I'm used to hearing him go on like that, It's just . . . at the wedding party really? I thought he could've laid off for one day and just be happy for me – but I guess that was too much to ask. If I'd of known he'd do that, friend or no friend, I never would've invited him.”

Jensen let out a sigh at that, his eyes flicking downward in thought before resettling back on Jared's face decision seemingly made.

“O.k. Yeah, spouting that at the wedding party was a seriously shitty thing for him to do, and I'm never going to be the first to sing Chad Micheal Murray's praises – personally I think the guy's a complete douche and my opinion will probably never change . . .”

“So I'm guessing you're not going to be fronting his fan club then.”

“No, definitely not . . . but Jared what I'm trying to say is . . . sure I don't like the guy, and he can be a complete dick even to the people he considers friends – but I have to give it to him, he's loyal . . . and no matter how pissed at him you are right now he's still your friend and I don't want you to lose that for me – I would never ask that of you.”

“I know you wouldn't Jense, but Chad, he just makes me so mad sometimes . . . I mean some of the things he say's about you . . .”

“It doesn't matter. I can handle Chad's docheness, all that matter's to me is you – and whether you're pissed at him or not you have to know that it's the same for Chad. You too are like brother's and have been for years before I even met you – In his own fucked-up way he's just trying to protect you. As much as I can't stand the guy, anyone who would go to the lengths he does to keep you safe, and prevent you from getting hurt, gets my respect, because I know if for some reason there's ever a time when I can't be there for you then you'll still always have someone looking out for you until I can.”

“I know you're right I-I guess I just needed to vent you know?”

“I understand baby. You sure that's all that was bothering you?”

Jared grit his teeth and smiled with all the reassurance he didn't feel. After all he was an actor – he could play this part if saved Jensen from getting hurt. Besides pushing it down was better than what he could've said “Your friend makes my skin crawl and even Misha who's never met him before thinks he's a freak who needs to be kept away from me?” Yeah, that would go over so well wouldn't it? No, he'd spare Jensen his insecurities after all Jensen had just made it blatantly clear that while he didn't like Chad he'd never make Jared choose so how could Jared ask that of Jensen?

“That's it. I'm fine now, honestly – now I do believe we have a marriage to consummate Mr Padalecki-Ackles.”

Jensen smiled and leaned down to kiss Jared tenderly on the lips before reaching down and playfully slapping him on the ass.

“Lead the way Mr Padalecki-Ackles.”

Jensen watched Jared as he walked back into their hotel room for the night, he saw the tension that was still bunched around Jared's shoulder's. Jensen wasn't an idiot and he wasn't fooled for a second into believing that Jared was fine. He knew his husband better than anybody else in the world, no matter how good an actor he was Jared could never lie to him. There was something else plaguing the younger man's mind and Jensen was determined to find out what it was. Whatever it was he wasn't going to let the man loved deal with it alone, not if he could help it. Jensen was going to fix it. But not tonight. Tonight was about them sealing their commitment. When Jared was ready he'd tell him what was really wrong and Jensen would do everything in his power to keep Jared safe from whatever had scared him so much. Allowing himself a small smile Jensen followed his husband into their room.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tom laid on the bed of the run-down motel room he'd rented for the night. Jensen had tried to get him to stay in the same fancy hotel as them and the rest of the guests but it just didn't feel right. He was used to confined spaces and poor living conditions while on duty. Even five months after discharge the idea of anything more luxurious was a foreign concept to him. Still he supposed he'd have to get used to it now that he wasn't going back. He could still see the look of surprise on his commanding officers face when he said he wanted out. It wasn't that he couldn't handle the job anymore – he loved serving his country he really did but he was tired. He was tired of hearing about his friends settling down, finding themselves families, people to love them. He wanted that. He wanted to find someone to spend the rest of his life with, that wasn't too much to ask was it? Hadn't he earned his chance at happiness? That's why he's left, so that he could move on and finally find his happy ending.

In the dim, flicking light of the motel's faulty wiring Tom allowed himself to be grateful for the fact he had chosen to stay here. He couldn't of stayed at that hotel with them – not now. Not knowing exactly what the newly married couple would be doing just a few doors down. What Jensen was doing with . . . _him_.

God he was so screwed! He'd known it from the moment he'd first laid eyes on Jared. On his best friend's new husband.

This secret threatened to tear him apart, and that's exactly how it had to stay – a secret. Jensen could never know how he felt about . . . he had to stop thinking about it, except that he couldn't. Every time he closed his eyes he saw the beauty that was Jared.

Tom may have always been a romantic but he never believed there was such a thing a love at first sight – not really – not until he'd seen Jared. The man was simply gorgeous in every way and Tom was certain that he loved him already. He was everything Tom had ever wanted in a man – which was so fucked up because his perfect man was married, to HIS BEST FRIEND. How the hell was he going to be able to handle seeing Jensen again, knowing that he had everything that Tom had ever wanted?

Unfamiliar bitterness seeped into his chest at that. Why should Jensen be the one to have _his_ happy ending? What had Jensen done to deserve the love of someone as perfect as Jared. Tom had always stood by his friend and likely always would but he can admit that in the past he's been ashamed to call him such. Tom remembers all of the hearts Jensen broke, how every single one of Jensen's relationships had ended with badly – Jensen cold and disinterested, almost cruel in the way he tossed his lovers aside, Tom invariably ended up as the shoulder to cry on at these times. Jensen had always said he would never settle down, used it as an excuse to treat his 'flavors' the way he did. Tom hated it, he hated seeing the broken look in their eyes after Jensen dumped them, he hated hearing them cry over what they'd lost. As much as Tom valued Jensen's friendship, he could never condone that behavior.

So how is it fair that a man who could treat a person with such disregard. A man who could treat a lover like that is rewarded with the affection of Jared Padalecki?

What if Jensen tires of Jared too? What then? Tom couldn't stand to see Jared broken like that. Not Jared.

Maybe this time was different. Maybe Jensen meant it with Jared. Maybe he really did love Jared as much as he said he did. Tom only wished that thought could bring him some comfort.

It didn't, because whether Jensen really loved Jared or not it didn't change the fact that Jared wasn't with him and never would be.

Tom accepted that, he really did.

So if he allowed himself to fall asleep that night picturing himself in Jared's arms rather than Jensen it didn't matter.

It was only a fantasy.

That's all it would ever be.

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

_(Present Day)_

Jared gradually came back to consciousness as the memories assaulted him he prayed that it had just been his imagination, a dream and that when he opened his eyes he'd be home, safe in his bed with Jensen. It seemed his wish was not to be granted today though for when he finally braved opening his eyes he was met with the same all-encompassing darkness he'd been left in the first time he'd awoken. A quick test of his movement confirmed that he was still as bound and helpless as he was before. Strangely though, unlike the last time he didn't feel the sense of panic rising in him - before it had threatened to consume him, but now it was unusually and noticeably absent allowing him to think clearly about his predicament rather than allowing the fear and gravity of the situation to overwhelm him. O.k. so now that he could think straight, maybe he could figure a way out of this, or at least find a way of contacting someone who could. Unfortunately as appealing as those thoughts were it seemed it was a case of easier said - or, well, imagined, - than done. Obviously he wanted to escape, to find a way out, but being unable to either see or move rather hindered any efforts he could make to achieve this. Think Jared! If you could just figure out where you are, even get a sense of the place . . . then what? How would knowing what non-descript location this particular kidnapping psychopath liked to keep his victims in possibly be of any help to him right now? What was he going to do? Use telepathy to tell Jensen he was being held . . . in a darkened room? No, there was no help for him - no means of escape in sight. He had to face the fact that for the moment at least, there was nothing he could do. He was completely at the mercy of this deranged man who held him captive . . . and thinking on that, where was the . . . and that's when he felt it. Jared could feel his presence as palpable as if the entire room had just dropped to below zero, it might well have done for the ice running through Jared's veins. Suddenly Jared realized why the panic and fear he'd felt before had been absent when he woke. It was because until now _he_ hadn't been in the room with him. The man's presence alone was enough to send shivers of terror running through Jared's body as he fought back the burn of unshed tears stinging at his eyes. 

The man moved closer shushing Jared as he leaned over him to wipe at the single stray tear that had escaped to fall over Jared's check bone. For a long time the man did nothing. He just stood there, silent, unmoving, hand still just barely cupping Jared's face. It was fear of what the man may resort to when angered that kept Jared from pulling away from the touch like he so wanted to.

Finally the man pulled back, Jared followed the sound of his footsteps in the dark as the man seemed to be circling the bed Jared was bound to. When he began to speak the rich, almost soothing tone sent tremors of fear through Jared once more.

"From childhood's hour I have not been  
As others were; I have not seen  
As others saw; I could not bring  
My passions from a common spring.  
From the same source I have not taken  
My sorrow; I could not awaken  
My heart to joy at the same tone;  
And all I loved, I loved alone.  
Then- in my childhood, in the dawn  
Of a most stormy life- was drawn  
From every depth of good and ill  
The mystery which binds me still:  
From the torrent, or the fountain,  
From the red cliff of the mountain,  
From the sun that round me rolled  
In its autumn tint of gold,  
From the lightning in the sky  
As it passed me flying by,  
From the thunder and the storm,  
And the cloud that took the form  
(When the rest of Heaven was blue)  
Of a demon in my view." *

"Beautiful poem isn't it? It's always been one of my favorites, I guess because I can relate to feeling of being different, alone - learning to embrace the things that make me unique rather than allow myself to be shamed by them. Most people when they think of Poe instantly remember 'The Raven' as his finest work and nothing more, but I disagree - you see this poem has more depth to it, if you look at 'The Raven', really look into it you'll see that there isn't much of anything that makes sense, no coherent thought to it . . . it's simply the ramblings of a man whose given himself over to madness."

Forcing back the fear, Jared managed to keep his voice steady as he spoke in the direction he assumed the man now was.

"Like you?"

His answer seemed to amuse his tormentor, there was laughter in the shadowed voice as he replied.

"No, not like me. Fair enough I'll admit that my actions may have been a little . . . extreme - but that doesn't make me unstable Jared."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Look, I know you must be scared and confused right now and believe me when I say that the last thing I want is for you to thing that you ever have to be afraid of me - but I understand that it's a natural reaction to sudden change and that it's going to take time for you to adjust. This is for the best Jared, you belong with me honey and it may take awhile but sooner or later you'll see that for yourself and then we can finally have our happily ever after. Just me and you, like it was always meant to be."

"I already have my happily ever after with my husband! Jensen, not you!"

"Oh, baby I know you thought you were happy with him but none of that was real. You see, Jensen has a way of getting inside people's heads, making them believe what he wants them to and as soon as he's satisfied he moves on without a second glance. He was playing you. He doesn't care about you, not really, not the way that I do . . . and as hard as it is for you to accept right now, he's not coming for you - he probably hasn't even noticed you're gone."

"You're lying!"

"I'm not. I know it hurts, but I don't wasn't you to blame yourself for letting yourself be taken in by his lies. It's not your fault, you weren't the first and you won't be the last - but that doesn't matter anymore, because now you have me. I'm going to take care of you Jared, from now on it's just me and you and I promise I'll spend every day showering you with the love you deserve - the love he would never give you. Which reminds me, it's been almost . . . twelve hours since you last ate, you must be starving! I'm sorry that I can't do anything about the ropes just yet, I know how uncomfortable you must be but that's a precaution I can't risk removing just yet. Now I'm going to go get you some food, I should warn you in advance that this room is completely soundproof so you might want to save your voice if you were planning on calling for help while I'm gone - no one will hear you. I won't be too long so just try to make yourself as comfortable as possible and I'll be back before you know it."

The sound of the man moving away from the bed echoed throughout the room, before stopping - it seemed the man was hesitating for some reason. Suddenly he moving again, this time toward the bed. The man swept in to deliver a quick kiss to Jared's forehead making the bound man jump and squirm at the unexpected and unwelcome contact before whispering into the horrified man's ear.

"Take this kiss upon the brow!  
And, in parting from you now,  
Thus much let me avow --  
You are not wrong, who deem  
That my days have been a dream;  
Yet if hope has flown away  
In a night, or in a day,  
In a vision, or in none,  
Is it therefore the less _gone_?  
 _All_ that we see or seem  
Is but a dream within a dream." **

Jared screwed his eyes shut tight against the intimate recital and breathed a sigh of relive as he felt the warm breath leave his ear. He heard the man's footsteps traveling towards the far end of the room and just as he acknowledged the sound of a door opening he called out.

"Keeping me hostage won't make me love you! Whatever twisted, fairy-tale fantasy you have about the two of us, it isn't going to happen - ever! No matter what you do or however many lies you try to feed me, it won't change the fact that Jensen is still my husband!"

There was silence for several moments following Jared's out burst before the other man spoke again, his voice hushed, almost a whisper.

"Not for long."

And then he was gone, leaving Jared alone in the dark, a chill that had nothing to do with the temperature of the room sweeping over him.

TBC.  
  
* From Edgar Allan Poe's 'Alone'.  
** From Edgar Allan Poe's 'Dream Within A Dream'.


	6. Chapter 6

_(Seven Months Ago)_

Jensen kissed Jared softly on the lips intending to take his time, to tease and draw out those delicious frustrated whimpers and moans his beautiful husband would make whenever Jensen toyed with him like this, but it seemed that today Jared was in no mood to play a game of patience. He grabbed Jensen by the back of his head, tangling his fingers in the short, soft locks before dragging his spouse's lips down to crash against his own in an almost savage kiss filled with all the heat and desire contained within him for the other man. Jensen groaned into the kiss bringing his own hands up to run through Jared's long mane as he pulled Jared's tongue into his mouth with his own, slowly taking control of the fierce kiss.

Jensen began to walk forward forcing the taller man to step back in accordance until Jared's back slammed into the nearest wall. Having now lost all pretense of slow seduction in the face of his husbands obvious want Jensen made quick work of unfastening Jared's belt with one hand, slipping the other underneath the gorgeous giant's shirt to feel the burning skin hiding beneath knowing that the blood just underneath the surface was alight with the same passion as his own. Jared hummed his pleasure against the the smaller man's lips as Jensen ran his fingertips up over Jared's toned stomach and higher still until they reached the peaked bud of Jared's nipple, forcing a deep, guttural moan as he paused to fondle it firmly. On hearing the almost feral moan torn from the lips of the Adonis before him Jensen stepped even closer to Jared, slotting his own body firmly against the one he kept trapped against the wall. Jared arched into him rubbing their chests together in a tease he knew would have Jensen aching for him more than ever. Bringing his hands down from Jensen's hair Jared slowly traced them down the man's neck before laying them in a constant caress upon his husband's shoulders as he brushed the top of one leg softly and teasingly against Jensen's crotch.

Jensen broke the kiss with a gasp, taking only a moment to savor the sensation of oxygen filling his deprived lungs before he swiftly attached his lips to Jared's neck, kissing and biting – eager to explore every inch of the tanned skin offered to him, to taste it, mark it, possess it. Jared tilted his head slightly, baring his neck willingly to Jensen's attack, he couldn't contain the sigh of pleasure that escaped him when Jensen's tongue brushed against his Adam's apple slowly and deliberately. He moved his hands down slowly touching every inch of Jensen's strong back on their descent to his round, firm behind. He squeezed gently and Jensen huffed a laugh against his neck.

“Getting a little impatient there are we Jare?”

Too lost in desire, words were beyond Jared and so he simply smiled and squeezed again harder this time, causing Jensen to moan and press further into Jared, rolling his hips slowly and meaningfully into his husband's. Jared let out an embarrassing whimper (that if pulled up on later he'd deny and claim it to have been a very manly keen) and gripped Jensen's backside harder using it to pull the man even closer to him.

Jensen felt arousal shoot through him like a missile, he licked his lips and attached them to the spot just above Jared's collarbone. He sucked roughly on the skin aiming to leave another mark of passion and possession and Jared arched into him again helplessly, their growing arousals slid maddeningly against each other – too much, but not enough. The friction of trousers against his aching cock forced Jensen to detach his lips from Jared's neck with a wild groan. He moved his hands to Jared's waist and began to frantically work the buttons on his shirt, eager to finally get his husband out of those damned clothes.

Jared cupped his hands on either side of Jensen's handsome face and brought him back up for another kiss, this one softer than the one's before, a kiss that spoke of love not just lust. Jensen bit Jared's lower lip gently and dipped his hands into Jared's Jeans . . . Just as his own began to vibrate. Wait. Why _were_ his pants vibrating? . . . And what was that annoying ringing sound, slowly breaking through the cloud of lust they'd surrounded themselves in? Then Jensen's brain snapped into gear and finally caught up with what was happening. Someone was calling him, that annoying ringing and vibrating was coming from the cellphone stashed inside the front pocket of his jeans. Taking in what was happening Jensen's hands stopped all movement – he rested his forehead against Jared's and looked into equally frustrated hazel eyes.

“No, not now.” He pleaded into Jared's mouth. “Whatever it is, whoever it is, just please, not now!” His words descended into a low growl at the end.

Jared gave him a sexy smirk and wrapped his long fingers around Jensen's wrist, keeping him still. Lowering his head so that his lips brushed against his husband's ear he whispered:

“Don't answer it.”

Jensen shivered in response and both men waited with baited breath as Jared rubbed teasingly against Jensen's thigh, after a moment the ringing stopped and the lovers gave out a collective sigh of relief. They smiled at each other and just as Jensen was moving in to kiss Jared again . . . 

The ringing started back up. 

Letting out a defeated sigh Jensen moved back from Jared and reached into his pocket to retrieve the device that was effectively cock-blocking him.

At the same time Jared pushed himself away from the wall with a groan of pure frustration.

“O.k. New rule. Phones are no longer allowed in the bedroom. I've still got the hard on from hell and that fucking devil-phone just ruined my chances of romping my too-sexy-to-be-true husband! Something has to be done to stop this menace! I fucking hate technology!”

Jensen laughed at that.

“You say that now babe, but we both know that you wouldn't last a day without your gadgets. You'd be lost without them.”

Jared grumbled something in response to that, which sounded suspiciously like “I wouldn't last a day without sex either, and I'd pick that over Twitter any day.” Before clearing his throat, throwing a poignant look towards the still ringing phone in Jensen's grasp and announcing louder:

“Are you gonna answer that damn phone so I know who to kill the next time I see them or should I just add you to my hit-list for wasting the time we could've been spending naked?”

Letting out another laugh Jensen glanced at the offending object before hitting the call button and bringing it to his ear.

Jared was only half-paying attention to the greetings that followed as he concentrated on re-buttoning his shirt and fastening his pants, but he snapped to attention when he heard Jensen say the name of his mystery caller:

“Look Tom . . . I know, I know, but it's just . . . It wasn't a good time to call is all . . .”

Tom.

Of course it was fucking Tom. Wasn't it always? Ever since the wedding it'd been almost impossible to get rid of him. Naturally, he'd decided to stick around for a while now that he wasn't obligated to return to the SEALS and apparently when he said 'stick around' he'd been referring to Jared and Jensen. Or at least that's how it seemed. The man was like some kind of creepy over-friendly ninja, he turned up everywhere! No seriously everywhere, they could barely make it to the shops and back without bumping into him somewhere along the way. The man had a talent for finding them whenever-wherever that even the more over-zealous paparazzi didn't possess. On more than one occasion Jared had caught himself eying the bushes outside the kitchen window with suspicion, half-way expecting Tom to just jump right out at any moment and yell 'surprise! I'm officially stalking you!' And Jensen, Jensen didn't even seem to notice! Or if he did he just wasn't seeing the problem in the same light Jared did, to him, it wasn't a problem. Jared had no idea what he was supposed to do to make Jensen see that ever since they made it official, there's been one person to many in their marriage. Honestly, the only way Tom could integrate himself further into their lives than he'd recently made it his mission to do was if he moved in . . . shit! For all he knew one of Tom's freaky abilities was mind-reading and if it was, then Jared really didn't need to be giving the man ideas . . . what if he turns up with a suitcase? . . . and what if Jared's just being ridiculous and panicking over nothing again. Mind-reading? Where did that even come from? Sure Tom was weird but he wasn't psychic . . . at least Jared hoped he wasn't . . . no, no of course he definitely wasn't and Jared needs to stop getting himself worked up picturing these insane theories. But he honestly couldn't help it, there was just something about the dark-haired man that didn't sit right with him, hadn't since the second they met and Misha's worried looks when Jared told him about how much time Tom was spending around them wasn't helping to ease his concerns in the slightest. On top of that, the man's behaviour was just plain . . . strange. Whenever he was with them he always stood just a little too close to Jared, touched him a little too often, stared a little too much, complimented him frequently – always talking about one of Jared's qualities, frankly Jared found it a seriously inappropriate way to behave around your best friends spouse and it was really starting to freak him out . . . but Jensen didn't see any of it. Not only that but Tom was forever making . . . comments, jokes, or at least he thought that's what they were, about his and Jensen's relationship. He just kept subtly picking away at it and . . . mocking the chances of longevity it had. Just little things that Jensen never picked up on but Jared heard clear as day – the ink was barely dry on their wedding certificate and already Tom was frequently implying that their marriage wouldn't last, and that . . . well to be honest, the anger Jared would've expected to feel at that wasn't there, he just felt . . . unnerved by it all, even more so by the fact that Jensen couldn't spot it. Jared didn't understand how, but his husband was blind to Tom's actions and Jared didn't want to mention it for fear of his husband laughing off his concerns and just brushing the whole thing aside as a joke or just Tom's idea of being friendly – a thought that made Jared shiver in equal parts disgust and fear.

Jared was so close to breaking point, so close to just snapping and just demanding that Jensen choose between him and Tom because he couldn't be around him any longer, couldn't stay stuck in this constant limbo between keeping his husband happy and his own feelings on the man who'd invaded their lives so thoroughly. It was tearing him apart. But then he would think about Jensen, his perfect, wonderful, thoughtful husband who'd give him the sun if he thought it would make Jared happy and Jared just knew that he could never be that selfish. He could never ask Jensen to choose between his husband and his best friend no matter how much he wanted to – after all he knew for a fact Jensen would never make the request of him and the animosity between Jensen and Chad was very public and very mutual. No, for now he'd just have to . . . suffer in silence he supposed. He just wondered how much more he could take, how much longer he could hide it before Jensen caught onto the real reason behind Jared's stand-offish behaviour with his friend. After-all he wasn't stupid, he knew something was bothering Jared, his concern was obvious, but so-far Jared had mostly gotten away with claiming stress over learning the new lines for the return to Supernatural and lack of sleep from planning the wedding finally catching up on him. But he knew those excuses wouldn't last for long. Sooner or later they were going to tumble down like a house of cards and he wasn't sure he was ready to deal with the fallout when that happened – not when he didn't have any proof outside of over-familiar gestures and gut-instinct against Tom. So no he wouldn't be telling Jensen his fears, not yet anyway. For now he had his mask of 'unintentional' indifference to hide behind when things got too hard, no matter how flimsy it was, it was still all he had to cling to.

Jared looked up just as Jensen ended the call and turned to smile at him.

“Anything important?”

“Not really, Tom just wanted more of a chat than anything serious”

“yeah, I bet he did.”

“You o.k. Babe?”

“Yeah, why wouldn't I be?”

“I dunno, you just seem . . . snappish I suppose. It's not because of Tom right?”

“No, of course not – it's just that . . . well he did kinda kill the mood, I would've been pissed no matter who was calling.”

Jared ignored the sick feeling that appeared in the pit of stomach as he choked the lie out, forcing a smile as Jensen wrapped his arms around him, Jared tried to forget about the concerns that whirled through his mind to no avail.

Kissing Jared's neck a few times, Jensen pulled back slightly to look into his husband's eyes. 

“I can understand that, there was something else though – at the end he mentioned that Chris and Steve are having a party this Friday night. I told him we'd be there, that's o.k. Right? I mean you're not too tired? You haven't been yourself recently and if you're not feeling up to it then I can cancel . . .”

Warmed by the obvious concern, Jared silenced the other man with a kiss.

“ I wouldn't miss it for the world – you know Chris and Steve throw the best parties.”

“Good, you had me worried . . .”

“Don't, I'm fine, honestly. Nothing to worry about.

As Jared allowed his husband to hold him in his tight embrace, more than anything he wished he could convince himself of the same thing.

TBC.


	7. Chapter 7

_(Now)_

Jared awoke with a start at the sound of the lock being turned. Straining his eyes in yet another fruitless attempt to see through the all-encompassing darkness that surrounded him, Jared held his breath as he listened to the sound of footsteps drawing ever closer to him. He felt as much as heard when the man halted his progress next to the bed Jared was currently bound to. The sound of something being placed on what must have been a table by Jared's head echoed loudly through the silence. Jared was about to force out a question, a noise, anything – trying to speak through his parched, burning throat and cracked, dry lips, but before he could wretch out a sound, there was a click and Jared was blinded by the sudden appearance of light in his black prison. Blinking furiously to force his eyes to adjust, Jared surveyed his surroundings anew. He could now see that the source of the light came from a small lamp situated on an old oak cabinet to the left of his head. The light emitted was tiny and dim, almost dull enough to be completely consumed, engulfed by the surrounding shadows of the room, nut not quite. Even though it didn't allow Jared to see much more than an inch or two of the space around it, he was still thankful for this small measure of brightness to give him a new perceptive of his constant waking nightmare. Through the weak bulb, he could just about see that the material binding his left wrist (and presumably his other three bound limbs) to the metal headboard was some-kind of rope, he could see – however useless the information ultimately was – that he was laying on pristine white sheets and he could now see that the sound he had originally taken for a tray, or other-such object being placed on the table by him was actually in fact a metal serving trolly that had been pushed semi-forcefully up against the cabinet. Jared couldn't make out everything that adorned the trolly, but from what he could see, there appeared to be a variety of covered plates, trays and bowls placed on top, he briefly wondered at their purpose before coming to the conclusion that it was obvious he was going to find out soon anyway as whatever the trolly was for, it had clearly been brought for him. Gathering his courage, Jared looked up towards his captor, who it would seem had not allowed the light in order to have a face-to-face confrontation, for instead the man stood back from the light. His shape was visible but the features of his face blended in with the shadows, making them impossible to determine.

Jared was snapped out of his observations by the man's low, deceptively soothing voice.

“Don't look so worried Jared, I'm not going to hurt you I swear. I'd never do anything to cause you unnecessary pain. . .”

At this Jared could not hold back his indignation even if he'd wanted to. Forcing out words, raw and painful from his dry throat Jared scoffed:

“So then what do you call kidnapping me? Tying me to this fucking bed? What in the hell do you call that if not pain? If not suffering?”

“Like I said I would never cause you any _unnecessary_ pain – look, babe . . .”

“Don't you fucking call me that! You have no right! I'm not your anything!”

“You ARE mine and whether you want to or not, sooner or later you are going to start acting like it! I understand that it may take some time, but it will happen – you will give in, and as soon as you do, you'll realise that this, was always meant to be. We belong together.”

“You're wrong.”

“Look . . . I don't wanna argue, not now, that's not what I came to see you for.”

“Then why exactly did you come to see me? To admire you're sick handiwork?”

“Must everything be a fight between us? Don't get me wrong, I love your fire but I just . . . I just figured you'd be hungry by now is all – unless you'd rather starve down here?”

At the mention of food Jared was uncomfortably reminded that he'd been trapped in his makeshift cell for god-only-knows-how-long, but it seemed to have been a long time, and hadn't eaten or drank anything in all that time.

The man moved toward the trolley and began lifting some of the covers of the trays. Leaving the trays for the moment he reached under the lower compartment of the trolley and pulled out two pillows which he proceeded to place underneath Jared's back and head, using them to prop him up – forcing the bound man's arms to pull taught awkwardly under the added strain. After this the man proceeded to bring a bottle of water retrieved from the trolley up to Jared's lips, forcing him to drink the cool, soothing liquid before moving on to force-feeding Jared some kind of warm broth which was apparently high in calories so just as good as 'real' food – or at least that's what Jared got from the incessant half-explanatory, half-baby talk the man spouted throughout the process. Jared supposed he should have put up more of a fuss, after all the concept of anyone feeding him tied to a bed, let alone this deranged lunatic was an embarrassing concept but Jared was tired, the dehydration and hunger had long since allowed the set-in of fatigue. Plus with this man being as disturbed as he was, there was a strong possibility that the man would have him go without the nutrients if Jared attempted to struggle against him – in the long run it just wasn't worth it, and even if the food was drugged, then at least it'd allow him a few more blissful hours respite in oblivion from this hell. Perhaps it was better to just play along for now and figure out an escape later, when he was rested, fed and had hopefully gained enough of this lunatic’s trust to garner him some amount of freedom from his restraints.

Lost in his musings it came as a shock when Jared felt the warm press of a wet sponge against his naked flesh. Trying to squirm away as much as he was able Jared stammered:

“W-what the hell do you think you're doing?”

Chuckling softly the man responded:

“Don't look so worried Jared, I'm just cleaning you – It can get hot in here and I'm sure it can't be comfortable lying around in your own sweat.”

“I-I'm fine really – just stop! Stop it!”

“Jared you're just making things more difficult by struggling – it's not as if you really have a choice now is it? So just lay back and let me take care of you.”

As much as he hated the idea Jared knew the man was right – he was helpless. The only thing he could do was close himself off in his own mind away from what was happening and try to keep down the bile that rose to burn at the back of his throat every time the man brushed along his flesh with the sponge.

He'd managed to block out the man's actions fairly successfully right up until he felt it. He felt the man's hand on his skin without the sponge – caressing his pecs and stomach, gliding down slowly but surely down to his legs with clear intent. No, no! This wasn't happening! Not this. Helpless to really fight against the man's unwelcome touches, bound as he was, Jared started to thrash wildly withing his restraints, trying to buck off the touch – if nothing else, then to get through to the man that this was not going to happen, Jared wasn't just going to lie there and meekly accept it while this monster raped him! 

Unfortunately it seemed that the man had other ideas as he climbed on the bed and knelt between Jared's forcibly parted thighs, seemingly unfazed by Jared's obvious distress and fruitless attempts at escape. The man ran his hands up and down Jared's chest headless of his victims screams for him to stop – for him to just get off him and leave him alone. He seemed to be almost in a trance induced by his own lust as he leaned down and began mouthing at Jared's nipples.

Jared's struggles increased – he couldn't let this happen. He wouldn't. By now Jared was fighting his bonds so hard that the rope rubbing against his squirming flesh had tightened and cut into the flesh of his wrists and ankles causing small rivers of blood to flow from the wound down his arms and feet.

As the man seemed to grow bored of Jared's chest and began traveling his mouth down wards Jared suddenly found a burst of strength enough to rip his right arm from it's restraint in a mass of torn flesh and blood which had allowed him to slip his damaged hand from the biting rope headless of the further pain and injuries it caused him. Raising his mangled, newly-freed arm Jared used all of his strength to push the man's shoulder causing him to topple from above Jared and over the side of the bed, crashing into the serving trolley on the way down.

“Don't you fucking touch me you sick pervert!”

Jared's relief-spurred indignation was short lived as the man rose from his place on the floor amongst the fallen trolley. He was furious as in a sudden fit of violence that Jared had not experienced from him before the man brought his hand back and punched Jared across the face. Hard. Jared's head swung to the side from the force of the blow causing him to crack his forehead against the unforgiving metal of the headboard, causing a split to appear in the flesh there as well, the blood traveling down Jared's face like a river of red tears to mix with the blood filling his mouth from his new severely busted lip. Staying as still as possible in preparation for any further violence Jared listened to the man suck in a shocked breath of air, apparently at the force of his own action. Not daring to try and look in the man's direction he heard the sounds of his attacker moving about the room gathering something from the mess adorning the floor. Then before Jared had time to react the man was in front of him pressing a damp cloth to his bleeding lip before moving onto his damaged forehead all the while murmuring apologies and excuses – assurances that it was a spur of the moment action of anger and that it would never happen again – as if Jared had never heard that one before, sure the situation was like nothing he'd ever experienced before but the tendencies he was painfully familiar with were showing themselves. It was all he'd known before . . . before – no he couldn't think of his husband now, not now. Jensen was his safety net, he didn't want thoughts of his kind, loving beautiful husband anywhere near this. His husband was the one who'd glued him back together again as Jared knew he would again once he got away from this psycho. If he got away from this psycho.

Knowing that despite the man's reassurances the threat of violence still loomed over him Jared kept perfectly still and silent as the man finished tending to his wounds and began to speak softly.

“I'm sorry baby, You have no idea how sorry I am – but – but you pushed me and I just snapped. You brought it on yourself. You see this is why we need the ropes baby, because trust is earned and now we know that we aren't there yet don't we. So how how's about we just chalk this up to a lesson learned and move on – what do you say? . . . well I'm going to need to get you some antiseptic for the mess you've made of your wrists – so I'll just go get that. I'll be back soon . . . but for the mean-time I have to find something softer to tie that arm back up.”

Not bothering to look Jared felt the man shift and tie some kind of scarf around his wrist and the bedpost binding them together once more. Afterward the man tuned of the dim light on the table and Jared listened to his footsteps grow faint as they reached the door. It was only once Jared was certain the man had left him alone in the blackened room that he allowed the tears to fall.

TBC..


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared was pulled from his musings when he heard a slight movement out side the door. Sitting up Jared looked toward the barricade before shakily calling out:
> 
>  
> 
> “Jensen? Is that you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, the worlds worst author for updates is back with a long-overdue new instalment. First-off I’d like to apologize for how long this took me to finish – I started it weeks ago and then got hit by a serious case of writer's block so if this one isn't that good, that's why. :( The good news though is that you might be able to help me with that . . . but I'll leave that until the end of the chapter, for now enjoy. Thanks for reading! :)

_(Seven Months Ago)_

 

Jared honestly couldn't decide whether he was frightened or furious! He thought everything that had come before was bad enough, but this! This was beyond the pail.

 

It might not seem like such a big deal to anyone else. To anyone else it would appear, normal, friendly even – but for Jared it was the last straw! He couldn't do this anymore – he couldn't keep pretending that everything was o.k. With him when it wasn't. Far from it.

 

Taking a shaky breath Jared pushed frustrated fingers through his over-long hair. The rhythm of his pacing helped soothe his troubled mind marginally as he thought back to the events that had left him where he was now.

 

Jared and Jensen had been called in for a photo-shoot to promote the recent confirmation of the new season, there was nothing strange about that, it was just business as usual. No, what was strange though was the fact that when they got to the location of the shoot – Tom was there too. Apparently he knew the photographer and wanted to see a live photo-shoot first-hand. Oh, he'd made a point of looking surprised to see Jensen, (eyes ever so subtly flicking to Jared throughout the whole conversation) and claimed that he'd had no idea that the shoot he'd be sitting in on was theirs. Jared believes that about as much as he believes in the tooth fairy.

 

Of course Jensen had been delighted to see his friend and revelled in explaining to him everything he could about the shoot, being a keen photographer himself, he immersed himself in detailing his passion. The sheer joy and enthusiasm that oozed from his husband then had been stunning, it was enough to distract the briefest of smiles from Jared before he once again became aware of the burning gaze directed at him from the blue-eyed man. Jared wondered if Jensen had even noticed that Tom was not listening to a word he said and was instead eyeing up his husband – probably not. Looking away from his spouse Jared dared a glance towards Tom – and regretted it almost instantly once he was faced with the man's cold eyes staring intently back at him, unwavering, seemingly unblinking. It sent an icy shiver down Jared's spine.

 

Things had only gotten worse from that point on. Throughout the whole shoot Jared could feel the man's eyes on him, his unwelcome gaze following him wherever he went, as well as his suggestive comments that were just a little too lewd to be innocent and just a little too subtle to alert the other occupants of the room. As if that wasn't bad enough, at some point during the ordeal Tom had decided he wanted to help more actively in the process which afforded him the opportunity to 'get up close and personal' with Jared as he apparently felt the need to physically position Jared in the required poses for the shoot himself. Of course the photographer and Jensen saw it as being completely harmless – just Tom indulging in his new interest . . . and if Tom's hands would occasionally slip lower than was appropriate, no one saw, and even if they did it could easily be chalked down to accidents, completely 'unintentional' on Tom's part. It didn't matter that Jared knew no such thing was true. It didn't matter that Jared felt like a prize piece of meat on display for all the judges to grope and fondle to their hearts desire. Non of that mattered because to everyone else Tom was just a nice guy, charming, fucking perfect – was Jared really the only person that saw the snake beneath the charm? Was he the only one who could see the predator in the man's eyes? Apparently he was, not that it mattered, not to anyone else but him it would seem.

 

Jared had never been so happy to finish a shoot in his life! He just wanted to get as far away from that studio and that . . . man as physically possible. His happiness was short-lived when his husband came jogging up to him minutes before they were due to leave to tell him that Tom was going to come to their house for a beer and to watch the game and was that o.k? What could Jared do but grit his teeth, plaster on his best fake smile and squeak out his assent? If only to please the man he loved, that's exactly what Jared did - even though every fibre of his being rebelled against it. The last thing he wanted to do was upset Jensen by making accusations against the man's best friend but was it really worth all this? This nightmare his life had suddenly spiralled into? Jared honestly wasn't so sure anymore.

 

Not wanting to suffer through either a confrontation or more excruciating self-imposed silence brought on by the blue-eyed man's presence Jared had feigned tiredness and escaped upstairs the moment the three of them returned to the house.

 

Which brings Jared back, with dazzling clarity to his current situation. Sighing Jared flopped down on the bed. If there was one thing, the only thing, he knew for certain it was that hiding-out in his own house pacing a hole in the floor wasn't going to solve anything. Something had to be done.

 

Jared was pulled from his musings when he heard a slight movement out side the door. Sitting up Jared looked toward the barricade before shakily calling out:

 

“Jensen? Is that you?”

 

No answer – not that he really expected there to be any. It wasn't his husband lurking outside that door.

 

Getting up from the bed Jared slowly and silently made his way towards the door, glancing down he could see the faint shadow of feet positioned directly on the other side. He waited a beat, for what he wasn't sure, when nothing happened, when the shadow's owner did not stir Jared inched closer once more. Placing his hand carefully on the glossy finish of the wooden door Jared could almost feel the weight of the man on the other side, he was leaning against the door. The realisation made Jared gasp softly and pull his hand away as though burned. The second he did the wood of the door shifted audibly as the man on the other side obviously straightened and moved away again. Only when Jared was certain he heard faint footsteps descending the stairs did he let out the breath he held. Placing a hand to his chest to check his adrenaline-induced heart-rate spike Jared made a decision then and there, this had gone on too long. Enough was enough and Jensen had to know.

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that wasn't too abysmal, I did the best I could to work a round the block. O.k. Onto how you can help – I think that if I write a few fics and get myself back into the mindset for writing Supernatural then I'll be able to get over the block and update much quicker so my request for you all is that if any of you have either a J2 or Wincest ONE-SHOT prompts that you want to see written, tell me and I'll pick a few I like and write them for you. So prompt away – although there is one stipulation, please don't just comment with the prompt. If you want to leave a prompt please add it onto the end of some actual feedback on the chap, not to sound harsh but I really want some to know how this chap went down and I will tend to ignore comments that just contain a prompt. Thanks for reading! :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I recently started my second year of uni and I’ve been swamped with work so I just haven't had time to do much writing! Sorry, hope you enjoy the new chap though. ;)

_(Now)_

 

 

You'd think after a while he'd get used to the darkness, after all he'd been here – days? Weeks? He didn't even know, time had no meaning here. All he could do was wait. Lay in the darkness and wait for that lunatic to come back with food, water, cloths to clean the sweat from his body, antiseptic to take care of the chafe wounds the ropes burned onto his skin. All he could do was wait and pray that Jensen would come for him. Wait and hope for an opportunity to escape himself – but that was all the more difficult to judge while he was rendered blind by the room, he never did get used to that overwhelming darkness, everything had to be judged through his other senses; his ears would follow the sound his kidnapper made as he walked around the room, his skin would prickle when he felt the man was close – these, his baser survival tools and instincts were all he had to rely on without the full use of his sight . . . perhaps that was man's intention, perhaps he chose this room to act as a blindfold deliberately to deprive Jared of his potential advantage, after all without his sight an opportunity that presented itself for his escape was based on pure guesswork, unless he could see it, how could he know whether it was safe or just a trap? Another mind game designed to entertain the sicko who had captured him? That was why he had to be careful, bide his time – Jared was under no illusions about the danger of the game he was playing, being locked up against his will by an obviously deranged man left no room for that – this was a game of life or death and whether he liked it or not, patience was his only ally.

 

So he's been on his best behaviour, it had taken a while (or at least, it seemed like it had) but Jared was cautiously confident that he was slowly earning the trust of the man. In the sick mind of his captor Jared's submission seemed like he was accepting his position, and while that thought made Jared shudder in disgust it was exactly what he wanted him to believe. After all, it seemed to be working, the man had been granting him more freedom from his restraints – now Jared was allowed to be untied during meals and after a while, his captor had begun only restraining Jared's arms when he left him alone rather than all of his limbs . . . which was progress he supposed, proof at least that his reluctant compliance was earning him some steps in the right direction to his escape.

 

Jared's ears pricked as he heard movement above him, he knew what that meant. Sure enough within a few minutes the distinctive sound of his chamber door being unlocked was heard. Jared forced his breathing and heart-rate to appear normal as he listened to the sound of footsteps drawing closer. As had become the norm his captor reached for the dim light beside the bed and flicked it on, Jared instinctively closed his eyes against the familiar sting of the light hitting his deprived eyes. As he waited for them to slowly adjust he felt the man gently untying the ropes around his wrists and as fresh bandages were applied to the rubbed-raw skin, Jared had to fight his powerful instinct to use his new-found freedom to attack the man. He wanted to, God, did he want to, but he couldn't, acting out now would be futile, he was weak from hunger, fatigue and overall inactivity, it wouldn't take much for the man to overpower him and what then? All of his hard work would be lost, any chance of escape he'd been building towards would be gone – no, he couldn't risk it, so he just lay there quiet and submissive as the man tended to his wounds. He didn't make a sound as his captor pushed him into a sitting position before moving to kneel behind Jared on the bed.

 

Jared kept his eyes firmly closed as the man reached out and began to stroke his sweat-matted hair. He could feel the bile rising in his throat as the man continued his caress, using every ounce of his will-power Jared remained still even as his revulsion railed at him to flinch away, to push the man off, to put as much distance between himself and those hands as was physically possible . . . but he didn't, he couldn't and he hated himself for it almost as much as he hated the man behind him.

 

The man leaned forward so that his lips brushed Jared ear, his captive shuddered in disgust as the man's whispered voice cooed:

 

“You always had such lovely hair Jared, it's so messy now, but don't worry I can fix that.”

 

Trembling Jared forced out through his dry and underused throat:

 

“Y-you d-don't have to do that. I-I c-can do it myself.”

 

“Shh shh shh, you don't need to do anything for yourself baby, that's what I’m here for. You just need to sit there and let me take care of you. You look so fragile like this Jared, like my pretty, precious china-doll and I'm going to take care of you.”

 

As he spoke the man retrieved a hairbrush and began running it through Jared's messy, damp locks whispering sickly-sweet endearments all the while.

 

“You're so beautiful Jared, my Jared, my angel, my perfect precious angel . . .”

 

Jared fought back the sobs that threatened to wrack his body as he tried to block the voice out. He just felt so helpless and in his his grief he chocked out the one word that meant any thing to him anymore, the one word that gave him hope.

 

“Jensen.”

 

The man stopped his ministrations immediately.

 

“What did you say?”

 

He whispered, low, dangerous. Jared tensed and tried to pull away but the man took a firm hold of his hair and pulled him back viscously so that Jared's head was forcibly bent back onto the man's shoulder. The man's violent grip did not lesson as he brought his lips to Jared ear once more and snarled:

 

“The thing about china-dolls is, they're very easy to break – is that what you want Jared?”

 

“N-no, please . . .”

 

“Please what?”

 

“Please, I just want to go home, I just want to see my husband, to talk to him, please.”

 

At that the man pushed Jared face-first onto the end of the bed before releasing him. As the man rose from thee bed he threw the lamp across the room with force shattering it and plunging the room into total darkness one more. Jared jumped and waited with baited breath for the man to turn his anger on him . . . but it never happened. Instead the sound of footsteps rang out as they moved towards the door before stopping. After a moment the man's voice came again, cold and mocking.

 

“Don't worry darling, you'll see your precious Jensen again . . . sooner than you think.”

 

With that the door slammed and locked behind the man, leaving Jared alone with the darkness once more.

 

 

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O.k. So like I said before I've had a lot of uni work to do recently so I haven't had time to write and I just want to warn you in advance, rather than just disappearing, that because I have a lot of assignments due in for December I will be taking a break from all fic-writing until Christmas, but when I do come back I'm planning on having some one-shots and the first chap of 'sweet-sacrifice' as well as a new update for this finished. Thank you all for reading and being patient with me!! Please remember to review. :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I was taking a break until Christmas and that it's now February but there are a couple of reasons for that. The main reason I’ve been away from my fanfics for so long is that there have been some concerns about my health recently and I've been under a bit of stress going to be poked and prodded at doctor's appointments only to be told that they can't tell me exactly what's wrong and I need to go to hospital instead. That isn't until March though so until then I'm going to catch up with my fics and try not to think about it too much. Anyway, I've bored you enough – so, here's the new chapter! Enjoy! :)

(Seven Months ago)

  
Jared didn’t know how long he’d been sat there for. Just sat on their bed staring at his hands, trying to keep his traitorous emotions in check after he had left his position outside the bedroom door. It could have been minutes or hours later when he heard the door open, closely followed by the familiar footfalls of his husband entering the room. Without raising his head Jared asked:

“Is he gone?”

If Jensen had seemed surprised or confused by either the question or his spouses’ behaviour Jared never looked to catch it.

“Who? Tom? Yeah, he’s gone.”

Clenching his jaw slightly Jared bit out:

“Good, keep it that way.”

“Ooookaaaay. I guess someone’s a little grumpy”

“I am not grumpy!” Jared snarled, he was becoming enraged by his husband’s apparent blindness to the cause of his rapidly darkening mood.

A slight rustling of clothing could be heard as Jensen moved closer to his spouse.

“Jared . . . are you o.k.? Is . . . Is there something upsetting you that I’m missing here?”

“No shit Sherlock.”

“O.k . . . Is it something I’ve done? Because if it is I’m sorry – you know how I hate to see you upset.”

Taking a deep breath Jared allowed himself to calm slightly under his husband’s obvious concern for him. It wouldn’t be fair to take this out on Jensen he reminded himself. None of this was Jensen’s fault and Jared needed to make sure he knew that.

“No, Jensen – it’s nothing you did. I don’t want you thinking that any of this is your fault or blaming yourself for it.”

“O.k. Now I’m officially worried. What would shouldn’t I blame myself for Jared? If it isn’t something I’ve done that’s upset you then what has?”  
  
“Tom.”

“Tom?”

“Yes, Tom.”

“What about Tom?”

“It’s him. He’s the one that upset me.”

“What? What the hell did he do?”

“It’s not . . . He didn’t so much do anything, it’s more the way I feel when I’m around him. He makes me uncomfortable and . . . and I think he’s doing it on purpose.”

“Uncomfortable, how?”

There was a note in Jensen’s voice that Jared couldn’t decipher; he couldn’t tell what his husband was feeling. Finally raising his head to see his spouse’s face, Jared found confusion and . . . something else simmering beneath the green eyes he knew so well. Unsure of how this was going to play out Jared took a breath and with more than a hint of trepidation tried to explain his feelings.

“Uncomfortable like . . . I don’t know . . . just . . .”

“What do you mean you don’t know? If something Tom’s making you uncomfortable then you should know how he’s doing it.”

“I . . .”

“And don’t lie to me Jared. You think I don’t know you well enough to know when you’re deliberately skirting around telling me the whole truth?”

“You won’t like it.”

“So tell me anyway.”

“I just don’t want you to get too angry.”

“Jared, the more you avoid answering the question the more likely it is that whatever you tell me will get me angry – and I think you know that.”

“O.k. . . . I think he . . .”

“You think he what?”

“I think he’s obsessed with me.”

The words came out meek and ridiculous to his own ears, but Jared knew they had to be said, he couldn’t continue the way he had been. Something needed to be done.

Jensen seemed to take a few moments to process the information, a look of utter shock and confusion overtaking his features before he schooled them back into a more neutral expression.

“Um, what?”

“I know you didn’t misunderstand what I said Jensen.”

“Well, maybe I’m just having a hard time believing it then . . . babe, what exactly gave you the impression that Tom’s obsessed with you?”

“It’s obvious!”

“Is it? Because I haven’t noticed anything out of the ordinary with him and I’ve known him about ten years, Jay – so you might need to be a bit more specific here.”

“It’s the way he looks at me, the way he talks to me, the way he . . . touches me. Are you honestly telling me that you haven’t picked up on any of this?”

“Well I must be blind because no, no I haven’t. What do you mean the way he touches you?”

“Like at the photo shoot, he used every opportunity to practically grope me – I’m sorry but I don’t think that’s an appropriate way to behave towards your best friend’s partner. He talks to me like I’m interested in him, he looks at me like I’m some kind of . . . prize to be won and you’re his competition. I just don’t feel comfortable around him Jensen.”

There. He’d said it. He’d told Jensen everything he’d been thinking, everything he’d been feeling ever since the wedding and the seconds of suspense waiting for his husband’s reaction were pure torture. The reaction when it finally came though was wholly unexpected. Of all the things Jared may have predicted his husband would do, the last thing he expected was for him to start . . . laughing?

“Is this what’s been going on with you lately? This is what got you so worked up? You think that Tom might have a bit of a crush on you?”

“Don’t make this into a joke Jensen, please.”

“I’m not – look I understand that you’re taking this to heart, that you think it’s serious, all I’m saying is, maybe you’re the only one who is.”

“What?”

“Look, say Tom does have a crush on you – can you blame him? I mean have you looked at yourself lately – you’re gorgeous so you can’t blame mere mortals for falling.”

“So flattering me makes all of this o.k.?”

“No, no, that’s not what I’m saying. What I’m saying is that maybe you’re over-thinking this, taking it a little too seriously?”

“So basically you’re saying it’s all in my head?”

“No, I just think you’re looking too much into it. Look, I know Tom o.k. And he wouldn’t intentionally step over any boundaries like this. I can believe that he fancies you and I can even believe that he may flirt with you a bit as a joke or maybe he just doesn't realize that he’s doing it - but I don’t think he would ever mean to any of it in a sinister way, he would never purposely make you uncomfortable and he would never try to make a move on you when he knows you’re my husband. He knows that if he ever did, ex-military or not, I’d break his fingers if he ever tried to touch you with intent. I know that you’re not happy but I need you to trust me when I say that there’s nothing for you worry about, babe and if I thought for a second that there was – I’d take care of it.”

“So that’s it? Tom’s harmless so put up with him?”

“Jay, I really don’t know what else I can say to make this better. Maybe if you talked to Tom properly, got to know him, just gave him a chance to explain himself even, you’d think differently about him – you never know, you might even get to like him.”

“Not likely.”

“I still think you should at least try. Tonight maybe? Use Chris and Steve’s party as a way of breaking the ice and if you don’t think you can hold a conversation with him, then at least there’s alcohol to make his company bearable.”

With that Jensen turned and retreated back down the stairs, leaving Jared alone with his thoughts and an ever-growing sense of dread for how the night would unfold.

 

!+!+!+!+!+!

 

(Present Day)

  
Jensen Ackles stormed into the police chief’s office, his face a mask of pure fury. Stopping mere inches away from the man’s desk Jensen brought his hand down hard on the polished surface, the resulting bang was so loud it echoed through the stunned silence of the room for several seconds as Jensen leant over the solid piece of furniture to glare at the officer sat on the other side. When the livid man finally spoke, the sound was close to being no more than a growl forced out through clenched teeth, it was a sound both painful and terrifying to hear.

“Where is my husband?”

It took a few seconds for the officer to recover from the shock of the actor’s entrance to fully process the snarled question. He tried his best to keep his voice from quivering as he formulated a reply that would hopefully placate the man in front of him.

“Mr Ackles, I appreciate that you’re concerned about your spouse but . . .”

“No, I really don’t think you do -”

“But, you have to understand that we are doing everything in our power to find him and ensure his safe return.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes, of course -”

“Really . .. So then, where is he? Where’s Jared? Is he here? Are you hiding him under the desk?”

“I don’t -”

“Oh I’m sorry, my bad, I must’ve just misunderstood - because, you see, when I get told that you’re doing everything in your power to find my husband, call me crazy, but I expect results. I expect Vancouver’s finest to be able to tell me what they’re going to do to find him, I expect you to at least have one single fucking lead that you can tell me you’re following. I expect to know that you’re going to bring my husband home and catch the sick son of a bitch that took him in the first place!”

“I understand that you’re upset . . .”

“No, you don’t. It’s not your partner that’s been kidnapped. It’s not your partner’s life being held in the hands of a psychopath. So don’t patronize me by pretending you have the first idea of what this is like for me, because you don’t.”

“I just meant that I appreciate that this situation is hard for you, but coming here and getting angry at us isn’t going to help.”

“Then what will, huh? You tell me what will. Will letting you get on with wasting time sitting around with your thumbs up your ass help? What about if I stopped checking up on the investigation, will that help speed things along? Or, I know, what if I just stopped caring altogether - that’d certainly make your lives easier wouldn’t it, one more case that you don’t need to bother solving.”

“As I’ve already said, we’re doing everything in our power to find your husband . . .”

“And it’s not enough. Until he’s home, safe, where he belongs, it will never be enough. Tell me, when this is over and Jared’s been found, how are you going to bring the sicko that took him to justice? What will their penalty be for taking the most precious thing in my life away?”

“The perpetrator, when found, will be prosecuted to the full extent of the law on the basis of the crimes they are found guilty of by judge and jury.”

“So basically, nothing more than a slap on the wrist then right? That’ll teach him not to break the law I’m sure. It’s not like it really matters anyway since you’ve all proved yourselves completely incapable of doing your fucking jobs - but that’s o.k. If you can’t track my husband down then I sure as hell will. One way or another Jared is coming home and the sick bastard that took him is going to pay. I’ll make sure of that.”

TBC.


	11. Chapter 11

 

_(seven months ago)_

 

Arriving at Chris and Steve’s front door Jared tried to muster some enthusiasm for the party waiting inside, but try as he might his concerns were never far from his mind. He and Jensen hadn’t spoken of their earlier discussion again afterwards, instead they merely got changed and ready to head out as if it had never happened in the first place. Jared would be lying if he said that didn’t bother him, but he didn’t want his own personal conflicts to ruin their friends night, and so he had resolved to keep a brave face about the whole thing, if only for tonight.

 

Luckily keeping his fake bravery in place proved a lot easier in light of the fact that Tom did not accompany them to the party, after all, that was something at least. As the door opened and both he and his husband were enveloped in tight welcoming hugs from Chris and Steve in turn, Jared felt his stomach clench in dread as he allowed himself to think on the fact that Tom was most likely already inside - plans and strategies were already forming in the tall man’s head as to how he could avoid the cause of his anguish.

 

Stepping over the threshold and into the party, already fully in swing, Jared took a breath, plastered on his best smile and played his part - the happy new husband, carefree Jared without a worry in the world - it was a role he’d perfected in the last few months and inside he prayed for the moment when he could stop pretending. 

 

As he prepared to walk further into the throng of guests, he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder stopping him. Jared turned to meet the warm, concerned gaze of his husband.

 

“Jay, I know you’re still upset. You might be able to fool our friends, but not me, never me. Look, baby, I don’t want you to think that I didn’t take you seriously earlier . . . Or, or that I just don’t care - God, I don’t ever want that. I just need you to understand that the Tom I know would never act that way, and if you feel like he has then of course you have a right to be angry and upset about it. All I’m saying is, please accept that there might be a reason behind it, and it might not be the one you think. Ideally I’d love it if you just talked to him about it, let him explain . . . But I can see that’s not likely to happen, so what I will ask is that you don’t make any assumptions or judgments just yet, at least until I talk to him if you won’t - not until we have all the facts from both sides. Can you do that for me Jay?”

 

Jared merely offered a weak smile and nodded. He knew that what Jensen was saying made sense, he just wasn’t ready to accept it just yet.

 

Jensen scanned his husbands face for a few moments before sighing and dropping his hand from Jared’s broad shoulder.

 

“Have some fun tonight Jay. Relax and forget for awhile - if that’s the least you can manage, then I’ll be happy.”

 

With that Jensen leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss against his husbands lips (receiving more than a few admiring catcalls from those guests already well on their way to the mother-of-all hangovers in the morning), before moving in the direction of the nearest table containing beer.

 

Deciding that alcohol was exactly what he needed to help him get through the night, Jared made to follow - only to be stopped by a hand closing forcefully around his wrist and dragging him into the relative seclusion of the kitchen. The music was slightly muffled by the walls in there so Jared’s gasp of surprise seemed embarrassingly loud as he whirled around to face his attacker. 

 

“Jesus Christ Chad! You scared the shit out of me!”

 

Chad didn’t even have the good grace to look abashed at nearly causing his best friend to have a heart attack, he simply jumped straight into questioning Jared like a dog chewing on a particularly meaty bone.

 

“Tell me.”

 

“Tell you what? What the hell are you talking about Chad?”

 

“You know what I mean, Jay now tell me.”

 

“No, actually, I really don’t. You want to try filling me the fuck in with whatever the hells going on in that head of yours before you expect me to play along?”

 

“I want to know what’s going on with you.”

 

“What?”

 

“You think I wouldn’t notice? You’re my best friend and from the moment you walked in I could tell there was something bothering you, something big - so spill.”

 

“You barely saw me two seconds how could you possibly get the idea . . .”

 

“Stop trying to change the subject Jay! Is it something to do with him? Hmm, is that why you’re being so cagey right now?”

 

“Who?”

 

“You know who.”

 

“Oh, for fuck’s sake Chad can we just stop with riddles! Please! From now on, if I say what just assume I really don’t know what you’re talking about o.k.? Now, I’ll ask again - who?”

“Who do you think? You’re prick husband, Jensen. I saw that little ‘talk’ you two had just now. Is he doing something he shouldn’t Jay?”

 

“No.”

 

“I knew that fucker was bad news - I told you, I fucking told you not to get involved with him and what do you do? You go and marry the bastard!”

 

“So, that’s what this is about? You’re just looking for an excuse to mouth off about how much you hate my husband again? What the hell gives you the right Chad?”

 

“The right? I have the right to protect my best friend when he needs it!”

 

“Protect? The last person I need protection from is Jensen? He’s my God damn husband!”

 

“Which is all the more reason for me to look out for you - you have feeling for him, God only knows why and they’re clouding your judgment man!”

 

“You’re wrong.”

 

“Am I? You don’t sound so sure.”

 

“Of course I’m fucking sure!”

 

“Jay, please, you know you can tell me - has he done something to upset you?”

 

“No.”

 

“Has he hurt you?”

 

“What? No!”

 

“Cos if he has I swear to God I’ll tear that fucker apart!”

 

“How many times do I have to tell you Chad, Jensen hasn’t done anything wrong?!”

 

“As many as it takes for you to sound like you believe it.”

 

“It’s not Jensen alright!”

 

“So, if it’s not him then who is it?”

 

“It doesn’t matter.”

 

“The hell it doesn’t.”

“Chad, just leave it - please.”

 

“No, either you tell me exactly what or who’s got you so worked up or I go out there and ask your husband.”

 

“You wouldn’t”

 

“Try me.”

 

“Chad don’t”

 

“You know how to stop me.”

 

“It’s not important, I . . .”

 

“Fine, lets see how happy Jensen is when I start accusing him of domestic abuse in front of everybody.”

 

“No wait!”

 

“I’m done waiting, Jay”

 

Jared watched in horror as Chad turned and moved towards the kitchen door. Panicking Jared blurted out the one thing he knew would stop Chad from completing his goal - the truth.

 

“IT’S TOM!”

 

Pausing Chad turned back to face Jared, confusion written clearly across his features?”

 

“Tom? Who the hell is Tom?”

 

“He’s a friend of Jensen’s - and before you say anything, this isn’t Jensen’s fault, none of it is.”

 

“He was the guy at the wedding right? Tall, black hair?”

 

“Yeah, that’s him.”

 

“So what about him? What’s he done that’s got you so spooked?

 

“You’ll think I’m crazy.”

 

“Try me.”

 

“Jensen thinks it’s all in my head . . .”

 

“I’m not Jensen. Jay, you can trust me, you know that.”

 

Nodding slightly Jared licked his lips and gathered what was left of his courage together to explain the mental hell he’d been living the past few months once again.

 

“Well, it’s just. He’s . . .”

 

“Take your time Jay, I’m in no rush here.”

 

“It’s not so much anything he’s done per say, in fact I’m not sure he even has really done anything. It’s more how he acts, how he behaves, around me in particular.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I . . . I get the impression that he’s jealous. Of Jensen. Of our relationship. He acts like he’s trying to win my affection for himself, like he wants me and it’s really creepy if I’m honest.”

 

“So the guy’s a creep, you’ve dealt with worse before.”

 

“No, no he’s different - I don’t know how to explain it but . . . Like, like today - me and Jensen had this photo-shoot in the morning, he was there when we got there as if he was just . . . Waiting for us, waiting for me. Throughout the whole thing he kept making little comments, innuendo and then he started . . . Touching me - he said it was practice, a learning experience, ‘hands on directing’ for the shoot but it was more than that. He was groping me, I don’t think I’ve ever felt so uncomfortable around someone in my life - and it didn’t even stop after the shoot. He came back with us, I though could avoid him if I just stayed in my room and let Jensen entertain him with the sports channel but . . .”

 

“What?”

 

“He came upstairs - he stood outside the door and . . . He just leant against it, he knew I was in there and he just stayed there for a good five minutes, not moving, not making a sound nothing. Then he just went away, like it had never happened.”

 

“What the fuck? What kind of nut job is this?”

 

“I don’t know - and this isn’t even the first time I’ve had cause to be concerned about his . . . Behavior. Ever since the wedding he just keeps, turning up - everywhere. It’s like there’s no where I can go where he isn’t, there’s no where I can escape him. Until today I hadn’t even told anyone else, I just kept it bottled up and let it eat away at me. You have no idea how good it feels to finally tell someone and not be told I’m seeing something that’s not there.”

“Jay, I’m not gonna lie - from what you’ve told me, this guy is exhibiting some seriously weird behavior and whatever happens you can always talk to me Jay, you know that.”

 

“So what do you think I should do?”

 

“Honestly? I’m not sure what the protocol would be for this situation. Have you tried talking to him? Telling him to back off?”

 

“No.”

 

“Why the hell not?”

 

“At first I convinced myself that it was all in my head and he wasn’t really doing anything wrong, then I told myself that I was protecting Jensen by not saying anything - it’s his best friend after all . . . But now, now I think I have to face the truth. The truth is that ‘m just scared to talk to him about it - just being in the same room with the guy make my skin crawl, I don’t want to have to sit and talk to him about the way he makes me feel.”

 

“Jay . . .”

 

Chad broke off as he spotted something behind Jared. Turning and following Chad’s line of sight Jared saw the back door was open and stood in the open doorway was a broken looking Tom Welling.

 

Well fuck.

 

 

**TBC.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Also, I'd just like to thank everyone for their concern over my heath – for those that asked for an update with what's happening, well I've been for 2 more doctor's appointments (just initial questioning etc) and I'm now booked in for a biopsy at the end of April but I won't get the results of that until June. I'm going to continue to write in the meantime. Thank you again for all your concern! 
> 
> \- Also, as always all reviews are greatly appreciated! Thanks. :)


End file.
